


The Path Through Darkness

by 221B_Johnkhanlocked



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Anal, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Johnkhanlocked/pseuds/221B_Johnkhanlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate timeline. The Vengeance arrived at Kronos and destroyed the Enterprise. Kirk's 'terrorist recovery' team was discimated by the Klingons leaving only Kirk alive. Admiral Marcus beamed Khan and Kirk aboard the Vengeance. Khan managed to overtake and kill Admiral Marcus and the minimal crew of the Vengeance. Kirk, knocked unconcious pretty much from the very start of his arrival on the ship, awakens later to find that he had been in a coma and placed in cyrotube. In the meantime Khan has found a new planet on which to survive, start over. When Kirk awoke, the world he has known is gone. His friends are dead and now he's stuck on some strange world with an Augment. But it just may be the lack of women that does him in... poor Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Not my original characters. Just very FUN playing with them.

Ch 1. Escape Attempt 

Kirk:

Ahead, in the murky darkness, the outline of the enclosure wall could be seen dimly. It was high certainly but it had a smooth, wide top free of dangerous obstructions and I was fairly certain it could be climbed over. I knew from prior escape attempts that the gate was too far away and was in a lighted area in any case. I was confident I could escape my captor this time but I wasn’t crazy. I would use the advantage of darkness; to get caught again was unacceptable- well that simply wasn’t going to happen I told myself firmly. I glanced back towards the window I had just snuck through and tried to slow my breathing down. I had to be quieter. The Augment could hear everything.

Swiftly and silently I closed the distance to the wall; ignoring everything around me save my ultimate goal- freedom. So intent was I on my purpose I didn’t see the Augment until he had stealthily crossed the lawn and stood blocking my way to the wall.

“After you cross the wall, then what?” Khan asked me calmly. He rarely raised his voice to me and that irritated the hell out of me.

I glanced around, certain there had to be another way out, found none. I raised my head defiantly, rushed forward and swung at him. Khan laughed softly to himself and grabbed my wrists.

“Kirk, we’ve been through this a thousand times,” He told me as he spun me around into his arms with the help of my own momentum and a slight twist of my arms. He grasped me tightly and waited patiently as I kicked back at him, squirmed and shouted in frustration. Khan murmured close to my ear and the heat of his breath sent shivers down my spine, “You are mine, Kirk. You are the only human on this entire planet and you will accept me as your lover, sooner or later. It is inevitable.”

“Go die, you hideous MUTANT! I will NEVER submit to you! Never!” I snarled viciously. “I’ll kill you one of these days!”

“Going to try again?” Khan mocked me lightly. “How did that go over last time, hmmm? I threw you over my lap for a good thrashing to that cute bottom of yours. I thought that little demonstration might discourage you on trying again.”

I answered him by stomping onto his foot and elbowing him as hard as I could. Khan inhaled deeply but otherwise did not seem effected. As I wore myself out, the Augment slowly relaxed his grip until he was just holding me in his embrace.

“I HATE YOU,” I grumbled, very little fight left. This had been at least my fifth escape attempt in a month and thinking back, I failed to come up with how many attempts it was overall since I had been captured on Kronos the year before and transported to this unknown planet. I sagged into Khan’s arms and sighed. I didn’t even know what lay beyond the wall I had been so desperate to climb. I shivered.

“It’s cold out here and you are without a jacket, silly boy.”

“You took my jacket, remember, Augment?” I remarked dryly. I shivered again miserably and Khan scooped me up into his arms.

“I may be an Augment but you know I’d prefer you to call me by my name,” He stated as he carried me carefully into the small dwelling. “Or later, after you submit to me, you can call me Master.”

I smirked and scoffed at the idea, “Never going to happen.”

As Khan passed the threshold he called out, “Lights, 60%.”

The lights came up to a tolerable, cozy level and Khan laid me onto the soft tan sofa facing the fireplace. Khan left my side, boldly turned his back to me and attended to the fire. I thought briefly about jumping onto his back and choking him out. My bottom clenched in memory of what had followed that particular action when I had last employed it. I laid my head back and kept my eyes locked on Khan’s back- filled with as much hate as I could muster. If looks could kill, Khan would have been bleeding profusely by now. 

Khan rose and chuckled without turning, “I can feel you glaring at me, Kirk.”

“Good,” I growled.

Khan sighed resolutely and placed the matchbox back into its locked box (guess he didn’t want me to try to set him on fire again). He approached me slowly like I was some sort of rabid animal-which, frankly, I probably was. He straightened up rigidly, squared his shoulders and returned my dark glare. I held his eye contact angrily for quite some time but eventually I grew tired of the game and gave in, looked away. Khan apparently meant to take advantage of that small sign of surrender. 

“Get up, Kirk. We are going to take care of that little act of defiance of yours right now.”

I shook my head but it was barely any movement at all, certainly not as self-assured as it once had been. I said as defiantly as I could, “It’s a prisoner’s duty to escape. You CAN’T punish me for that.” Even my voice was not as fiery or spirited as I intended it to be.

Khan crossed his arms and waited silently.

As I glanced back up at the Augment, I felt my face turn red. “No,” I said stubbornly, crossing my arms to mimic Khan.

“One,” Khan replied. He said nothing further, just waiting till his single word had sunk in a bit into my head.

I heard the number and drew in a sharp, shaky breath. Counting was not good. Counting was bad. “I won’t do it again!” I cried out a bit more fearfully than I wanted to sound. I found my knees were shaking and I made them stop.

“Two.”

“Oh hell, don’t count!” I yelled at him, rising quickly as Khan had commanded. I watched trembling uncontrollably as Khan stalked over to the couch I had just vacated and took a seat. Khan beckoned at me to take a position over his long lap.

I made a decision, or rather my body did, that I WAS NOT going to give up that easily. I bolted back to the door. I knew full well from my year-long captivity that Khan could catch me easily; but I wasn’t remembering all that. I was moving from self-preservation. I heard Khan sigh behind me and felt his hands upon my waist almost immediately. Being an Augment gave Khan the advantages of speed and strength over my human body. Khan lifted and wrestled me back to the couch and manhandled my body over his lap. I cried out as Khan’s hard hand descended on my defenseless bottom, very brisk and purposeful. Several more smacks made me grunt as I bit down on my sounds. I was determined not to show how much it hurt or how quickly it was getting through my resolve.

“Bad boy,” Khan growled above me. The strong, augmented swats to my backside where lighting my ass on fire and I began to yelp through each one. Khan was resting one hand on my shoulders, pressing down firmly. I wasn’t going anywhere until Khan had decided he was finished with his application of punishment. Considering it had been probably my thousandth escape attempt, it was going to be a long, hard one. I whimpered at this thought and in response to a particularly painful series of swats to my sit spots.

“Damn it, Augment,” I snarled, “Let go of me! I’m NOT a child!”

“You certainly act like it, young man.” The pace and heat increased as Khan continued. “And. Use. My. Name.”

“Ow! Fuck! Stop, ow!” I kicked my feet uselessly trying to get away from the descending hand. It had to be hurting Khan’s hand by now, I hoped. But I knew Khan could carry on endlessly- never tiring or hurting. Fucking Augment!

I quickly changed tactics, “I’m sorry. I won’t…ow oow ow ow…I won’t try to escape again.”

Khan chuckled, “Sure, Kirk, sure. I’m going to make sure of it.”

“I…I’ll call you by your name, ok? Please just stop.”

“Oh I KNOW.YOU.WILL! YOU. ARE. PISSING. ME. OFF. WITH. THAT!” Khan announced, each word driven into my smarting bottom to reinforce his message. That’s when the wall inside me started to crumble. I felt bad…hell, I was bad. And I didn’t want Khan to be angry anymore.  
I howled and struggled to cover myself from the continuing onslaught. Khan grabbed my wrist easily and held it to the small of me back, pinned out of his way and at the feeling of profound helplessness this brought, I collapsed limply. Khan continued to spank me a few more minutes to ensure my fight was chased away; at least for that day. Once I was sobbing and not kicking or snarling he stopped, released my wrist and simply rubbed my back, neck and hair.

It took me a few moments to realize the spanking was over. I tentatively turned my face towards Khan and questioned him with a cautious raise of an eyebrow. When Khan nodded silently I shifted to my feet. Khan quickly grabbed me by the waist and spun me to sit across his lap. My legs draped over his, and my head rested against Khan’s chest, tucked tightly under his chin. I whimpered as I settled in, trying so hard to stop sniffling like a small child.

“Hurts,” I told him. I felt Khan nod.

“I suspect it does,” Khan murmured in my ear. 

Bravely but quietly I added, “Fuckin’ Augment.”

Khan laughed, sounding almost relieved he hadn’t really broken his captive’s spirit completely after all. “Fucking Human.”

“You won’t catch me next time,” I told him.

Growing a little annoyed, Khan pinched my thigh, “Excuse me, do we need to pick up where we were? Or are we through for the time being? I can still go get the hair brush.”

I stiffened in his embrace. Wiggled and sighed. “No, no. We are done…..Khan.”

I felt Khan’s chest shake as he chuckled. Khan patted his leg and told him, “Ok, then let’s go eat the meal I prepared. Hope it isn’t too cold.”


	2. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kirk is bored and horny? Poor Khan is about to find out the HARD way.

Ch. 2 Starting Over  
Kirk:  
Another half year passed almost uneventfully. I decided I was tired of being so strictly disciplined. It was easier and less painful just to try to get along. Gradually, I found I was slowly relaxing around him. I allowed Khan to get closer and on occasion even smiled when he talked with me about his work around the expansive grounds of our enclosure. He enjoyed tilling the garden as I watched and eventually, out of boredom, I found myself working beside him chatting about the farm I grew up on. He was patient and in some ways, I was discovering another side to my captor. He was surprisingly playful and funny. 

The compound he had built himself had several buildings and in one he had managed to stow his sleeping crewmembers in their pods. Sadly, my own crew had perished aboard the Enterprise. It was something I didn’t talk about and he never pushed me to. I appreciated that immensely.

He also didn’t push himself onto me to my relief. I was afraid he might because he had mentioned his plans to me about making me his lover. I didn’t have to worry. He was a complete gentleman. He laid out a bed for me in the main living space and gave me plenty of privacy at night. In this light, I found myself a bit lonely and missing the company of women. 

When I had the urge and used my hand to satisfy my growing needs, if he ever overheard my soft sounds he never let on. I was at first perturbed to find he liked to walk around his room and to the bathroom completely in the buff. Eventually however I stopped noticing or really caring.

It had become my new normal. Get up, shower, help Khan in the garden or in whatever project he was working on, watch him make dinner from the things we had grown and in the late evening we would entertain ourselves by playing chess- which he always won- or by chatting about happy memories of times past. We never spoke of anything dark or depressing- certainly we both had suffered much. We never really broached the topic of past lovers either and we seemed inclined to ignore each other’s bodies until one morning when he came out his room just as I was coming out of the shower and we collided. He grabbed my arm to keep me from falling back and the towel dropped. Awkwardly we both looked down. He was hard and damn it, seeing him thus caused my own member to thicken.

His hand squeezed and I looked up at him slightly startled. “It’s fine, Kirk.” He told me with a disarming smile.

“I know it’s fine,” I grumbled, confused at my body’s reaction.

“It’s early in the morning and you didn’t take care of it last night as you usually do,” He explained.

My face must have reddened. He released me arm and stepped back. “I didn’t mean for that to embarrass you. Just stating a fact.”

I slipped past him and fled towards my corner of the living room. I heard him leave. Thank God for small favors. I ignored the hard-on as long as I could. Finally, I laid back on my bed, closed my eyes and took myself in hand. I tried to envision one of the lovelies I had bedded back on Earth during my academy days. A dark beauty came to mind and I enjoyed replaying her soft moans in my head. As I stroked I got within a few seconds of a strong orgasm. That was, of course, the precise moment Khan decided to burst back in. We both froze. My body was too close to the edge however and I ended up groaning through my climax looking into Khan’s gray eyes. 

I laid there, enjoying the aftermath and Khan slowly crossed his arms. He didn’t seem embarrassed at all that he had walked into this situation so I decided What the Hell, I’m human after all. I have needs. If he didn’t care, no need to make it a big deal.

“When you are finished,” Khan said dryly. “I could use your help getting the new generator hooked up.”

“Yup,” I answered him.

He turned and left just as quickly as he had entered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another month passed and life was downright getting dull. We labored in our garden, we rebuild the part of the enclosure wall after it had been leveled by a falling tree knocked over in a big storm and we sat silently each evening eating whatever it was that Khan had whipped together. I don’t cook, I hate gardening and manual labor. I wanted to GO. Explore. Move. DO something.

I was also horny as hell.

I started watching for Khan to come out of his room each morning. He wasn’t shy and when he noticed me, he’d simply nod his head and continue into the bathroom. He’d emerge fully dressed in his skin tight black pants and uniform top showing off every muscle he had on his lean body. He had managed to cut and keep his hair short and tidy. Me, I had declined his help and had let mine grow out. When it got long enough to annoy me I had attacked and butchered it. I stood observing him one morning when he mentioned my hair.

“Let me help you with that,” He said, ruffling the end of my hair gently. This time I didn’t swat his hand away.

“Fine,” I said.

I eyeballed the sharp bladed scissors he pulled out of a drawer but knew he wouldn’t hurt me. I relaxed and trusted him to cut my hair back to regulation length. Afterwards, I felt more human again. I laughed when he told me he had cut enough hair off to knit himself a pet tribble. I called him an idiot and we both laughed until we were nearly sick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He finally trusted me enough to talk about and show me some of the planet he had brought me to. He even took me on a short shuttle flight to where he had landed and actually managed to hide the Vengeance. No easy feat considering the immense size of the ship. He told me about the all the system failures it had gone through in its short voyage and I was actually thankful he had managed to fly her and land her at all. She would likely never be space worthy again. Not unless a miracle occurred and we could manage to wake his crew.

He also explained how we were the only intelligent creatures on the planet. All we had was each other. Well, each other AND 72 popsicles. All male. 

It was difficult but slowly I came to the realization that the female world I had once relished was no longer in my life. If I wanted companionship it would come from only one place. Khan.

He was a good looking man. I recognized that. Hell I saw that the day I met him. Once during a wild night of drinking aboard the Enterprise I had kissed Bones and found it rather pleasant. So I wasn’t worried about whether or not I’d enjoy sex with a man. Hell, I loved sex. I was just nervous about sex with THAT man in particular. He WAS augmented after all. And he had told me he WAS better at everything. I believed him. 

The only way I’d relax enough for him is if I had no control over the situation. I devised a plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Khan:

I was surprised to find Kirk standing in my bedroom, laughing and grabbing at MY hand trying to show me something he had made for me. I was momentarily stunned by Kirk’s show of trust and interest. It made my heart ache to join Kirk on the bed as he pulled me to it but I stalled. I stood by the bed’s edge, allowing Kirk to pull me forward until I was leaning over it. He took a seat on it, holding onto my hand.

“What is so funny, Kirk,” I asked. “What did you do?”

Kirk snorted, “Come closer and look.”

“Where did you hide the knife? Under the pillow? Or did you go for some type of poison this time?”

Rolling his sharp blue eyes Kirk said contemptuously, “I haven’t tried to kill you in months. Don’t you trust me?”

I turned and sat gracefully on the bed next to him. Kirk’s hand was warm and distracting, “Kirk, you have stabbed me three times, tried to burn me alive, pushed me over a cliff, and tried to choke me. Safe to say, NO I don’t completely trust you.”

As I recounted each of the murders Kirk had tried to visit upon me, Kirk’s head drooped and for a moment I felt bad about reminding him. “Look I can LEARN to trust you, same as you are learning to trust me, ok?”

Kirk’s lovely brown hair shimmered as he lifted his head to look at me, “That is acceptable. Thank you, Khan.”

I beamed at him gently and ruffled his hair, “So what did you want to show me?”

Kirk crawled towards the headboard and pointed at something very small. I sighed and joined him somewhat reluctantly. When I was close enough I saw it was a new metal bolt fixed to the headboard. Through the bolt was an open lock, the key I could now see, was in still in place. I probably wouldn’t have noticed it right away unless Kirk hadn’t shown me. Good thing it hadn’t been poison. Puzzled, I looked at the other man and raised an eyebrow. “Um… a bolt and lock … for?”

Was Kirk blushing?!?

“Kirk, why is there a bolt in the headboard?” I asked him as calmly and gently as I could manage. Kirk’s eyes were large and so expressive, a lovely sea blue and deep as the ocean.

“I like being tied down,” Kirk whispered to me. His face turning red. I had to lean closer to hear him. “I like giving someone else control. I mean if you and I are going to … well you know… I wanted to… um tell you…and WHY IS THIS SO HARD?”

“You want to be bound? For me to bind you? For us to have sex?” I asked, my heart was pounding. “I’d like to do that, Kirk. Right now in fact.”

I reached out and touched Kirk’s trembling shoulder. Previously Kirk would have swung at me or at least swatted away my hand. This time he made no move to retreat nor fight. I was slightly confused about his change of heart but also very pleased. Could he be coming around to this new way of life finally?

I only hesitated one second longer then dove into a kiss. I grasped the back of Kirk’s head and tugged him hard towards me, our mouths crashing together with a soft plaintive moan from Kirk. Naturally, Kirk’s tongue battled mine for a moment until he relaxed into it and allowed me to lead. He tasted of the warm, spiced meat we had had for dinner…and wine, perhaps even a hint of his own unique flavor. I left his mouth and nuzzled into his neck, nipping, sucking and licking down the length of it. Kirk gasped, his hands wildly grabbing at my shirt. I chuckled at his desperation, the sound vibrating into Kirk’s throat.

“Get your restraints, Khan. Now! Oh God please… they are in the drawer.”

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow and tilt of head, “I don’t think you need to be giving ME orders, Kirk. Now lie down with your hands together over your head.”

Kirk moved instantly to lie in the position I had commanded. His arms lifted and crossed at the wrists, he licked his lips and watched me with bright shining eyes. It was my move now. I wanted to retreat to consider my options, formulate a plan but my hard length throbbed painfully between my legs and it informed me that retreat was most definitely not one of those options. “God, Kirk, I want you!”

“So bind me and have me.” Kirk growled huskily, spreading his legs seductively for me.

How I managed to find and retrieve the cuffs I had used when I had first brought Kirk into my dwelling, I couldn’t clearly recall, but I had them suddenly in my hands and the cold metal clicked loudly as I closed them around Kirk’s thin wrists. I secured the lock through a link between the cuffs, closed it onto to the bolt, pocketed the key, and sat back to look at Kirk.

Kirk was panting and pulling against the cuffs, testing them. When he found he could not escape he relaxed again with a low hum of satisfaction.  
Hell, why didn’t we do this sooner, I mused. Because he would have ripped off your arm and beaten you to death with it, that’s why, you idiot…  
“You are ravishing… I want to devour you!” I told him earnestly.

“That sounds nice,” Kirk said with a lick to his lips. “After a year with no sex, I’m going crazy! Devour away!”

I reached forward and grasped Kirk’s uniform pants at the top. Kirk lifted his hips to assist me with pulling them down. Kirk was completely bare beneath his pants and I couldn’t help moaning when I saw the pale flesh revealed to me. I freed the trousers from Kirk’s feet and tossed it into a heap on the floor. Leaning forward on to my elbows and allowing my long legs to stretch behind me and dangle off the bed, I settled between his legs. Kirk looked me in the eyes as he strained to keep his head lifted and to see what I was doing. I smiled at him seductively. He shivered uncontrollably and moaned.  
While one hand caressed his belly, the other held my weight until I lowered my head and licked right above his sensitive pubic bone, then my other hand, free from holding my weight, softly stroked his inner thigh. His back arched towards my mouth and I turned the lick into a firm kiss, my face rubbing against his cock. Kirk squealed in need. My warm breath was raising goose bumps over his flesh and my mouth was so close to his…OH. As soon as my tongue flicked across his cockhead he howled in desperation. 

“Oh God, Khan!” He screamed. “Come on, MORE!”

I stopped, chuckling as I rose from the bed. In alarm he glared at me. I held up a hand in supplication, “Be right back. Need to gag that loud, distracting mouth of yours!”

Blushing, Kirk laughed and nodded. I soon found a strip of cloth- a lovely cobalt blue color and quickly returned with it. I held it up so he could see it, “Matches your eyes.”

He smirked, “Fuck you! I don’t care! Use a pink one if you want, just COME BACK HERE!”

I frowned, “Maybe you should be gagged and then left here for a while stewing in your own juices, you naughty boy.”

He gasped but kept his retort sensibly to himself. I reached towards his head and when he stubbornly turned his head away from me I growled, “Open.”

I nodded at him as he complied. “So that’s what you need, hmmm? A command? Good to know.” I quickly gagged him.

I took my former position between his legs and before I returned to licking him I commanded, “Keep those legs spread for me. And Kirk… you may not cum until I tell you. I’d hate for you to disappoint me, young man…I’d be forced to punish you for such a misdeed. Understood?”

Kirk’s eyes glazed over and he nodded mutely. I dove back in, tongue out flicking. Kirk was smoldering within seconds of this administration and bucking wildly to stay in contact with my fingers and mouth. Huffing my breath out gently around his cock I could see he was very close. I smiled and slowed down. Growling behind his gag, Kirk started pleading.

“Not yet, Kirk but soon.”

I pushed his legs back, knees bent up toward his chest, and exposed him more to my liking. The air was heavy with our sex driven pheromones and I inhaled it deeply. His cockhead was glistening with dew. I licked it away and flicked the flat of my tongue over the glans over and over. The guttural sounds coming from him were nearly inhuman and were driving me wild. I wanted so badly to drive into him with my desperate, throbbing cock but decided I would wait, make him beg for me. As he neared orgasm I pulled back and waited for him to back away from the edge. He growled and lifted his body back into my face.

“Ok, fine. I like the view.” I suddenly grasped his ass cheeks and exposed his tight, tiny pink nether hole. He struggled a moment until my tongue caressed it. He moaned and held still, a bit uncertain but enjoying the new, strange sensation. I attacked in in earnest and found, as I sucked and nuzzled the hole, that he was right back at the edge, ready to crash over it. I sucked on a finger and eased it in at the exact moment I licked at his swollen, defenseless cockhead again. 

“Cum for me, Kirk,” I told him. I simultaneously sucked on him and moved my finger in and out gently. Even through the gag he managed to scream loudly as he came.

He glanced at me with dazed eyes as I laid down next to him, reaching for and unlocking his hands. I dropped the metallic cuffs, lock and key onto the floor with a clang. He smiled, yawned and kissed me on the jaw.

“Wow, Hell, that was amazing….*YAWN… you wore me out.”

I returned his smile and brushed the random hairs away from his face. “Glad you enjoyed that. May I say I told you so?”

“Did you say I’d enjoy it? I don’t recall. But…*YAWN… what about you?” He asked me. 

“I have good control over my needs, Kirk, Augment remember?” I answered also yawning. “Let’s get out of the rest of this clothing and just take a rest together. We can continue after a nap and dinner.

Lazily we both stripped off clothes, each item added to the growing pile on the floor. Finally, we laid back down together with me spooned behind Kirk’s blemish free back and my arms draped over his body almost possessively. I snuggled as close as possible and kissed the back of his head, the hair tickling my nose. I sighed happily.


	3. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is a bastard, Khan. Be careful what you wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there is a change of POV coming up within this chapter. SORRY. Didn't know what to do when Khan went into subspace for a bit. Blame him.

Ch. 3 Surrender

Khan:  
I awoke with a start, cold and alone. My eyes flew open when I heard a faint click. Kirk backed away quickly and I recognized the sound for what it was- the lock. I pulled against the restraints in anger but they didn’t budge. I glared up at Kirk and he smirked at me.

“Augments are supposed to be all smart and shit! Well, you are SO dumb! Really? Just throw the cuffs and lock onto the floor and curl up to sleep with me? Didn’t think that one through did you?”

“Kirk, release me at once.”

He arched an eyebrow at me and lifted the dagger he was holding so that I could see it. “Look what I found.”

“God, Kirk, not again…”

Kirk frowned in confusion. “What? Oh… you think I’m going to try to kill you.”

Now it was my turn to frown, worry starting to build, “Then what do you intend to do, Kirk?”

He licked his lips and bit down on his bottom one contemplating, “I haven’t planned this far. I saw the cuffs and well… I want to try something.”

“Kirk, RELEASE ME! AT ONCE!”

“Oh, I plan to ‘release’ you but later.” He told me. He moved away from the bed just as I tried to kick him. “Hey, CALM down. I’m just going to see if I can build you up the way you did me. I’m NOT going to hurt or kill you.”

I tugged on the cuffs again, felt the bolt move just a fraction. If I kept a steady pressure on it…

Kirk was straddling my hips within a second. He grabbed my face in both hands and looked deeply into my eyes. “Just trust me… I can do this for you. Let me try. I’m sure you can think of some fitting punishment for me for even daring to bind you… I’ll even accept it later, no fighting… but let me make you have the strongest orgasm you’ve ever had…please?”

“Release my hands and I’ll pound into that sweet ass of yours until we both have the strongest orgasms ever and you scream out my name.” I commanded him.

He sighed, “Yes, sounds nice…for the next time. Haven’t you ever, just once, wanted to let someone take control?”

I rolled my eyes, “No. AND I can pull lose with just a bit more effort.”

He leaned in close and kissed me on the lips, “Please? Just this once?”

“Fuck, fine Kirk, just this once and if I say RED you will stop whatever it is you are doing and you will release these cuffs at once…OR you’d better kill me because I’ll be pissed.”

He mulled it over, nodded and kissed me again. When I relaxed my arms he sat back onto my hip. He reached behind him, caressed what he could touch and grinned, “Oh someone is fully awake now! Just poked me to get my attention.”

I groaned at his touch. I suddenly felt burning hot, out of control and very, very aroused. But then my eyes opened wide in fear as I saw the knife flash, wielded by Kirk, and descend slowly towards my naked chest. My breath caught as he made a very tiny cut into my skin just above a nipple. I hissed it out as the small fire eased and I could tolerate the level of pain again as it began to heal.

“Too much?” He asked me, concerned.

I shook my head.

“Shall I continue?”

I nodded mutely transfixed by the knife blade. He held it to my chest again and made another cut over my other nipple. I moaned and arched my back. As an Augment I was strong and Kirk was light so I was able to lift him almost off the bed. He slapped my face playfully, “You want me to fall forward and stick this knife -by accident- into your throat? Now hold still.”

I chuckled to myself but obeyed and stilled my body. He nodded and continued in silence. As he cut mark after tiny mark on my skin, my breathing quickened and I soon felt dizzy, floaty. I moaned and closed my eyes, enjoying the drift. It took a moment to realize that Kirk was talking to me again.

“You ok? Khan, look at me.”

“Mmmm, I’mmm finnnne.” I told him as I reluctantly opened my eyes.

He looked at my blown pupils and laughed, “I bet you feel really good, flying?”

“Mmmm…” I managed to say. “Wonderfullll.”

Kirk pulled out the cleaning cloth and wiped up the droplets of blood decorating my chest and belly. Satisfied I was clean and healing quickly he placed the knife onto the table next to the bed then laid in a position between my legs mirroring the one I had employed with him. I groaned loudly as he licked my hard cock from base to tip.

“I’d gag you like you gagged me, only I want to hear you- every delicious sound you make as I bring you to the edge and leave you there over and over.” He told me. I panted in need, my desperation growing already.

Kirk pressed his lips against the base of my jutting cock and exhaled gently on my ball sack. I trembled softly and he rewarded me for my trust by engulfing the swollen head into his hot mouth. I cried out loudly in pleasure and bucked upwards to drive it a bit deeper. Kirk pulled away with a playful nip to the ridge, “Stop that! Lie still!”

“Unghhh, I c cann’tt,”I told him almost incoherently and when he batted my dick with his hand I started pleading. “Kirk, God, pleassssssse!”

He laughed and rose. My hungry eyes watched full of desperation as he walked away and took a seat in a chair. “Giving you some time to cool down.”

“FUCK!”

I fought the urge to rip the cuffs out of the bolt, race across the room and kill James T. Kirk slowly –maybe bite his throat a little, pinch his nipples too---well, this line of thought wasn’t helping me. It was difficult calming myself with my need for release throbbing with each heartbeat. I swallowed back more curse words, closed my eyes and just concentrated with slowing down my breathing. I prayed Kirk would get bored with his game quickly, let me orgasm then release me from the bondage. I did not want to think about being edged for long term. But I knew Kirk, he was vengeful and I had been hard on him. I deserved whatever he wanted to dole out perhaps. I just wonder if I can get through this without spontaneously bursting into flame from being kept on edge, I questioned myself.

I felt the bed dip down and I sucked in my breath sharply as Kirk laid a hot hand on my belly.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“I’m hard enough to drive nails into a wall, Kirk, how the FUCK do you think I am?”

“Enjoying it?”

I glared at him but slowly my face softened as I considered what he was asking, “It is almost too intense, having to calm down after nearly cumming but I am enjoying this- mostly because you are enjoying yourself so much.”

When he grinned devilishly at me I quickly added, “This one time.”

He rubbed his finger over one of the small cuts and licked his lips upon hearing my deep intake of air, “Well if I only get this ONE shot, I’m going to make it last a LONG time.”

My eyes rolled back and I gasped as he took his former position, dipped his head back to my now softening cock and licked me slowly. I was hard again almost immediately. My pitiful sounds of need resumed as he swirled over the head and all the way back down to my balls with the hard, dry flat of his tongue. He lapped up the copious amounts of fluid my cock was producing and smacked his lips. “Yummy. Now what shall I do you? Tug on these a bit, maybe squeeze them?”

“I don’t care, let me cum.” I growled at him as he used his hands to do to my balls exactly as he had described.

He grinned evilly, “Oh you are SO demanding!”

He engulfed my member in his mouth, fought to relax his throat so that he could swallow me as deeply as he could and started working me over in earnest. My cries soon changed in pitch as he brought me closer and closer to a massive orgasm. As he felt my first twitches he pulled off and watched me spasm dryly-so damn close to the edge- that I screamed in frustration. He purred, “Oh poor baby. Didn’t think I’d know when to stop? Well, I do. And I have no intention of bringing you relief so soon!”

“Fucking Hell, Kirk.”

Kirk slapped my balls playfully, beaming with satisfaction as I grunted, “Keep a civil tongue!”

He gave my cock a squeeze then watched as I humped the air as he withdrew his hand. He clucked his tongue and swatted me again, this time a bit harder.

“Ok, ok, Kirk…please.” I begged him.

With a delightfully sinister grin he winked at me and said, “Maybe this time, hmmmm? Or maybe not? Don’t you just hate that? Fighting to get to the orgasm and then having it snatched away? Have you tried NOT cumming?”

I sighed, “Does that make a difference?”

“Find out for yourself, Khan.”

I groaned as he sucked me again, his soft hot mouth bringing the sensation of sinking dick-first into lava. Ok, I told myself. Think of anything else… kittens…ducks… kittens chasing ducks and humping them mindlessly…no, no… ice cream…cold and smooth, not hot and soft, so soft and caressing… FUCK! Ah, think about math equations, that should do it…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Kirk:  
I smiled as I felt the Augment relax beneath me. I knew he was trying to ignore my efforts. 

Well, time to double my efforts then.

I threw at him every move I knew how to do. With one hand I pulled at his sack, while with my mouth I purred against the throbbing cock and sucked it down as deeply as I could. Tramping hard on my gag reflex, I pushed my head down and quickened my pace.

I smiled as I felt the cock lengthen and the skin tightened over the head. I was winning this almost too easily. So much for Khan being better at everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Khan:

I was running the PI sequence through my head but found myself stuck after 200 digits… someone at a distance was really suffering and making short, pleading groans… poor guy, sounds like he’s being ripped apart… slowly tortured by… a hot, demanding mouth… nipping and lapping at the head of a cock, sensitive and swollen from long abuse…MY cock…God, I was the one making those sounds…

“Kirk!” I screamed out as the wave loomed over me, threatening to snuff out my existence with its power. “Oh FUCK, KIRK!”

Kirk licked a finger and pushed into my hole, flicked and found my prostrate with uncanny accuracy. I lost all resemblance of control then and came helplessly. A blinding white flash overtook me completely as my cock spurted over and over into Kirk’s waiting mouth. I found myself riding high on the pleasure, floating on the waves somewhere near the ceiling- completely dazed. I grunted and tried to twist away from Kirk as my softening cock begged for mercy. He finally released me and sat up.

“You are not ANGRY, right?” Kirk finally asked me as I came back down from the ceiling and looked at him. “I can release you?”

“I’m not angry and certainly, Kirk, you should release me now.”

Kirk unfastened the lock from the bolt and then removed the cuffs from my wrists. As he laid the cuffs onto the side table I made a sudden move towards him. He squealed in alarm as I grabbed his upper arm roughly, stopping him from fleeing.

I growled, “Now that I’ve been edged for several hours, made to cum an ocean out of my balls, I can hold out a long time. I’m going tie you in a compromising position and pound you hard in every hole you have.”

Kirk blushed. He watched me warily as I lifted the knife he had lain on the tableside.

“I’m keeping this hidden, Kirk.” I told him. Seeing his sad eyed response, I added softly, “I’ll bring it to you when I feel the need to submit to you again, ok? You’ll see it and know that you have my consent to bind me and do whatever it is you wish. But only when I give this particular knife to you, agreed?”

With a happy sigh, he answered, “Agreed.”

I grabbed his hand and tugged him close to me, our sweaty bodies colliding in a delightful way that made us both groan. "Let's hit the shower first. I have an idea," I told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know I would have had the balls to do that to Khan. But can you imagine the lovely steamy hot shower afterwards?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comments will always be answered. Thank you SO much for reading my work.


End file.
